Russian Don Horse
Foal = Tb Foal Bay.png|Bay Tb Foal Black.png|Black Tb Foal Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Tb Foal Chestnut.png|Chestnut Foal Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Tb Foal Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Tb Foal Dun.png|Dun Tb Foal Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Tb Foal Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Foal Light Gray.png|Light Gray Tb Foal Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut |-| Horse = Russian Don Horse Bay.png|Bay Sport_V4_Black.png|Black Sport_V4_Cherry_Bay.png|Cherry_Bay Sport_V4_Chestnut.png|Chestnut Sport_V4_Dapple_Gray.png|Dapple_Gray Sport_V4_Dark_Bay.png|Dark_Bay Sport_V4_Dun.png|Dun Sport_V4_Flaxen_Chestnut.png|Flaxen_Chestnut Sport_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut.png|Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut Sport_V4_Light_Gray.png|Light_Gray Sport_V4_Liver_Chestnut.png|Liver_Chestnut |-| Pegasus = Sport_V4_Bay_Pegasus.png|Bay Sport_V4_Black_Pegasus.png|Black Sport_V4_Cherry_Bay_Pegasus.png|Cherry_Bay Sport_V4_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Chestnut Sport_V4_Dapple_Gray_Pegasus.png|Dapple_Gray Sport_V4_Dark_Bay_Pegasus.png|Dark_Bay Sport_V4_Dun_Pegasus.png|Dun Sport_V4_Flaxen_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Flaxen_Chestnut Sport_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut Sport_V4_Light_Gray_Pegasus.png|Light_Gray Sport_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Liver_Chestnut |-| Unicorn Foal = Generic2 bay unicorn foal.png|Bay Generic2 black unicorn foal.png|Black Generic2 cherry bay unicorn foal.png|Cherry Bay Generic2 chestnut unicorn foal.png|Chestnut Generic2 dark bay unicorn foal.png|Dark Bay Generic2 dapple gray unicorn foal.png|Dapple Gray Generic2 dun unicorn foal.png|Dun Generic2 flaxen chestnut unicorn foal.png|Flaxen Chestnut Generic2 flaxen liver chestnut unicorn foal.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Generic2 light gray unicorn foal.png|Light Gray Generic2 liver chestnut unicorn foal.png|Liver Chestnut |-| Unicorn = Sport_V4_Bay_Unicorn.png|Bay Sport_V4_Black_Unicorn.png|Black Sport_V4_Cherry_Bay_Unicorn.png|Cherry_Bay Sport_V4_Chestnut_Unicorn.png|Chestnut Sport_V4_Dapple_Gray_Unicorn.png|Dapple_Gray Sport_V4_Dark_Bay_Unicorn.png|Dark_Bay Sport_V4_Dun_Unicorn.png|Dun Sport_V4_Flaxen_Chestnut_Unicorn.png|Flaxen_Chestnut Sport_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Unicorn.png|Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut Sport_V4_Light_Gray_Unicorn.png|Light_Gray Sport_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Unicorn.png|Liver_Chestnut |-| Winged unicorn = Sport_V4_Bay_Winged_Unicorn.png|Bay Sport_V4_Black_Winged_Unicorn.png|Black Sport_V4_Cherry_Bay_Winged_Unicorn.png|Cherry_Bay Sport_V4_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Chestnut Sport_V4_Dapple_Gray_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dapple_Gray Sport_V4_Dark_Bay_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dark_Bay Sport_V4_Dun_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dun Sport_V4_Flaxen_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Flaxen_Chestnut Sport_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut Sport_V4_Light_Gray_Winged_Unicorn.png|Light_Gray Sport_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Liver_Chestnut |-| In game info: 'Coats and Colors:' 'Skill info:' Stamina: 75% Speed: 40% Dressage: 70% Galloping: 55% Trotting: 20% Jumping: 90% 'servers its on' 'Other Game Info:' it matches the same body shape/Horse art as the Hanoverian. Real Info: 'Wikipedia Paragraph' The Russian Don is a breed of horse developed in and named after the steppes region of Russia where the Don River flows. Utilized originally as cavalry horses for the Cossacks, they are currently used for under-saddle work and driving. Old Versions Dark Bay RDH.png Pegasus Black.png Foal Light Bay.png Foal = Hanoverian Foal - Bay.png|Bay Hanoverian Foal - Black.png|Black Hanoverian Foal - Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Hanoverian Foal - Chestnut.png|Chestnut Hanoverian Foal - Dapple Grey.png|Dapple Grey Hanoverian Foal - Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Hanoverian Foal - Dun.png|Dun Hanoverian Foal - Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Hanoverian Foal - Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Hanoverian Foal - Light Grey.png|Light Grey |-| Horse = Irish Hunter - Bay.png|Bay Irish Hunter - Black.png|Black Irish Hunter - Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Irish Hunter - Chestnut.png|Chestnut Irish Hunter - Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Irish Hunter - Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Irish Hunter - Dun.png|Dun Irish Hunter - Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Irish Hunter - Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Irish Hunter - Light Gray.png|Light Gray Irish Hunter - Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut |-| Pegasus = Sport Bay Pegasus.png|Bay Sport Black Pegasus.png|Black Sport Cherry Bay Pegasus.png|Cherry Bay Sport Chestnut Pegasus.png|Chestnut Hanoverian Pegasus - Dapple Grey.png|Dapple Gray Sport Dark Bay Pegasus.png|Dark Bay Sport Dun Pegasus.png|Dun Sport Flaxen Chestnut Pegasus.png|Flaxen Chestnut Sport Flaxen Liver Chestnut Pegasus.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Sport Light Gray Pegasus.png|Light Gray Sport Liver Chestnut Pegasus.png|Liver Chestnut |-| V3 Unicorn Foal = Bay_-_KWPN_Foal_Unicorn.png|Bay Hanoverian Unicorn Foal - Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Engelse_Volbloed_Dark_Bay_Thoroughbred_Unicorn_Foal_Donkerbruin_Veulen.png|Dark Bay |-| Unicorn = Sport Bay Unicorn.png|Bay Sport Black Unicorn.png|Black Sport Cherry Bay Unicorn.png|Cherry Bay Sport Chestnut Unicorn.png|Chestnut Sport Dapple Gray Unicorn.png|Dapple Gray Sport Dark Bay Unicorn.png|Dark Bay Sport Dun Unicorn.png|Dun Sport Flaxen Chestnut Unicorn.png|Flaxen Chestnut Sport Flaxen Liver Chestnut Unicorn.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Sport Light Gray Unicorn.png|Light Gray Sport Liver Chestnut Unicorn.png|Liver Chestnut |-| Winged unicorn = Sport Bay Winged Unicorn.png|Bay Sport Black Winged Unicorn.png|Black Sport Cherry Bay Winged Unicorn.png|Cherry Bay Sport Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Chestnut Sport Dapple Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Dapple Gray Sport Dark Bay Winged Unicorn.png|Dark Bay Sport Dun Winged Unicorn.png|Dun Sport Flaxen Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Flaxen Chestnut Sport Flaxen Liver Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Sport Light Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Light Gray Sport Liver Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Liver Chestnut |-| Category:Breeds Category:Riding Horse